


circuit's dead there's something wrong

by singmetothesun



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 3x09, Angst, Crying Robbe killed me in Clip 6, Dinsdag 12:12, I NEED A REUNION NOW, I will protect these boys with my life, M/M, MY BOYS ARE IN PAIN, Robbe breaks, Robbe needs a hug, Sander needs a hug, Sobbe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmetothesun/pseuds/singmetothesun
Summary: Robbe has been bottling everything up and is carrying a huge emotional weight on his shoulders. Tuesday 10th December 2019 is when he finally breaks.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	circuit's dead there's something wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm extremely new to this fandom so hello everyone!  
> Hope you're surviving hell week... *cries* xox
> 
> Fic title is from Space Oddity by David Bowie.  
> Aesthetic made by me.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter: @roroweasley

**  
  
  
  
circuit's dead there's something wrong  
  
** ~ a WTFock fic by RoRoWeasley **  
**

* * *

**Tuesday 12:15  
  
  
**

_“Are you okay, my boy?”  
  
_ It is such a simple question, and usually, with his father, he can quite easily lie through his teeth. But it’s like a switch flips in his very soul, releasing a torrent of overwhelming noise inside his heart.  
  
“Yes,” he breathes, but it’s shaky. _No, you can’t break. Not now.  
  
_ _“Are you sure?”_ Papa asks.  
  
There’s a sharp sting behind his eyes. He’s not okay, not at all, but he manages a “yeah, bye,” before throwing the phone aside as his composure slips.  
  
He’s been so good at hiding throughout his life, concealing his emotions and putting on a brave face to everyone. Pretends there’s nothing wrong in his life. His mother isn’t ill, his parents aren’t separated, he’s not having to bear the brunt of it all. Why would anyone want to know someone like him, _Robbe_ , who comes with all this baggage that even he hasn’t figured out in his head? So he’s always tried to push it away, smile and laugh, and be stable to the outside world.  
  
But then came Sander.  
  
Sander, who entered Robbe’s life in a tsunami of chaos and hilarity. Sander, who whizzed him around the store in a trolley as they grabbed everything but what was on Amber’s shopping list. Sander, who broke into a swimming pool so they could skinny dip. Sander, who painted a giant fucking mural of his face on a wall down by the river.  
  
Sander, who _loves_ Robbe. Sander, who only ever makes him feel free and light. Sander, who is now in the care of a mental health institution.  
  
And everything comes pouring out. All the shit he’s pushed down, that he’s buried over the years and everything he hasn’t been able to feel since Zoë told them where Sander was.  
  
His face is hot and wet, the tears falling like a month’s rain all at once. He doesn’t have the energy to stifle his sobs that come loud and messy. He cries for Sander, for all of the pain he must be in, for everything Robbe missed, for the street attack they’d endured.  
  
Milan knocks on his door and mentions something about food, but Robbe shoots back that he isn’t hungry, wincing at the pain evident in his voice. He’s shaking, trembling, his body racked with every emotion that floods out of his soul. Frustration, sadness, _heartache_. He misses Sander with every fibre of his being.  
  
He has felt so conflicted since the weekend, his friends telling him different things, trying to help but only succeeding in hurting him further. Britt, fucking _Britt_ , who told him that he was only a figment of Sander’s mania and to stay the fuck away.  
  
How has he believed _her_ over Sander? Over the boy who has only ever given Robbe love and happiness?  
  
His fingers rake through his hair as he tries to take control of his breathing but he’s too far gone. Instead, he shoves all of his study notes onto the floor before collapsing onto his sheets, hugging one of his pillows. He loves Sander so much and his heart burns painfully at the thought of Sander being alone where he is. Somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere unsafe.  
  
He just wants to see his smile, see him singing along to Space Oddity again, see him sleeping beside him when he wakes up in a morning.  
  
His throat is raw, his face stings, his limbs feel like lead. But strangely it’s comforting; he deserves it. This universe’s Robbe has fucked up. In other universes, there are Robbe’s who _stayed._ Robbe’s who trusted themselves and their Sander rather than their friends’ shitty advice.  
  
This universe’s Robbe has failed his Sander. Failed to notice his Sander was manic, failed to notice Britt was toxic. He should have yelled at her on Friday, _he_ should have been the one in the ambulance with Sander but he let himself get caught in her trap. He listened to her and let her walk over them both.  
  
Robbe would never forgive himself for that.  
  
His pillow is well and truly soaked but he doesn’t really care. He sits up only to strip his hoodie and jeans off before getting under his covers, hugging the pillow again. How he wishes they were back in the hotel on Friday, cuddled up together, nothing else but each other existing. Sander’s head on his chest, relaxed and calm and pensive.  
  
His tears begin to subside, a huge headache left in their wake and he knows he’ll be sorry when he wakes up achy and dehydrated, but his body is screaming for sleep.  
  
He fumbles around for his phone which he finds on the floor, sniffling and wiping a hand across his eyes. It’s half-past one. Opening his Facebook messenger thread with Sander, he rereads the last message sent before adding another line. He hits send, puts on his Bowie playlist and cocoons himself in his duvet, succumbing quickly to sleep.

 _.You and I._ _One hundred percent forever. In every universe  
_ _.I love you, Sander  
  
  
_


End file.
